Ultimate Hero's
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A multi-universe crossover, I have NEVER done anything like this before! Uses Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Avengers and many more. As usual I don't own any thing!
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Hero's

A multi-universe crossover! Uses Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Avengers and many more.

Expect spelling mistakes because done at 1am!

Chapter 1: Into the Breach

"Kevin you sure this.. what is it again?" a teen dressed in a hoodie with the number 10 stitched into the chest, this is local alien hero Ben Tennyson.  
>"It's a Tachyon Drive.. it is said to warp time and space.. making it able to go to other universes!" Kevin Levin says absorbing the metal from the table behind him mophing his hand into a hammer and pounding in some rivets on the Tachyon Drive<br>"Tell me again.. why am I here!" Ben asks.  
>"Just for a fail safe!" Kevin says changing his hand back to normal.<br>"Sure!" Ben says placing his hand over the re-build Omnitrix.  
>"Change into Upgrade.. or Jury Rigg just incase!" Kevin says pushing the button on the Tachyon Drive.<br>"Dud!" Ben says as a white flash of light comes from the machine.  
>"You were saying!" Kevin says throwing his wrench into the Tachyon Drive.<br>"Yeah yeah.. can I go now?" Ben ask as the machine sparks.  
>"Is it supposed to do that?" Ben adds sheilding himself from the machine.<br>"If I said yes!" Kevin says rubbing his neck  
>"KEVIN!" Ben shouts slaming down on the dial of the Omnitrix, in a flash of green left in Ben's place is a walking oven.<p>

_-ALIEN BIO, NRG: NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat._

"Really!" NRG says slamming his hand into his grill.  
>"Do something Ben!" Kevin screams watching his car getting pulled into the machine.<br>"MY RIDE!" Kevin adds.  
>"I'm going to do something... maybe not a good idea!" NRG says charging a beam of radioactive energy.<br>"Ben?" Kevin asks worried.  
>"Bellwood could be sucked in correct?" NRG asks.<br>"Yeah.. but I don't see the... No... No no!" Kevin says sheilding himself by coating himself in stone.  
>"It's us or Bellwood!" NRG says letting the beam of radioactive energy fly into the Tachyon Drive, the machine dies down temperly then starts to pull in NRG and Kevin into god knows where.<br>"I can't hold on!" Kevin says as a lump of metal knocks him into the machine.  
>"KEVIN!" NRG shouts as the sound of beeping is heard.<br>"Oh not now!" NRG say as the flash of red tells the same old tale of a time out.  
>"Well into the breach!" Ben adds letting go following Kevin into the machine which dies down as they enter... a flash of white fills the now empty garage standing in gold armor is a man looking at a pocket watch.<br>"All is on time!" the man says before vanishing again!


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Hero's

A multi-universe crossover! Uses Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Avengers and many more.

Chapter 2: Kevin 10? (1 of 3)

"TENNYSON!" Kevin screams out falling through the strange space between worlds (I'm calling it the In-Between) Kevin got hit in the head by his spanner.  
>"Ow!" Kevin says rubbing his head with his tiny hands.. wait what... Kevin looks at his hands they looked like 10 year old hands.<br>'Great.. I'm traveling as my 10 year old self... Must be a universe where time move differently!' Kevin groans mentally.  
>"Well better make the most of it.. at least untill a fluctuation moves me along!" Kevin sighs to himself as the portal opens up to a roof of a skyscraper.<br>'Oh shi..' Kevin thinks before dropping face first onto the roof.

-Meanwhile-

"Target aquired!" a gravely voice says.  
>"Fire!" a deep voice says slaming his hands into his throne like chair, a beam of light shoots out from the screen in front of the deep voice and hits a spaceship making it explode sending it's cargo towards a blue and green planet.<br>"Sir the Omnitrix have found it's way to a planet!" the gravely voice says.  
>"Send our scouters!" the deep voice says.<br>"As your will commands Lord Vilgax!" the gravely voice says.

-Back to Kevin-

"O...kay!" Kevin says standing up to see a city that looks a lot like Bellwood.. just with out the hiden aliens.  
>'This is freaky!' Kevin thinks to himself as an RV pulls up to a gas station and from it steps a 10 old copy of Max Tennyson.<br>"WHAT?" Kevin shouts catching the young Max(?) attention before ducking down to hide.  
>'Okay calm down Levin.. It's just a.. bad dream... yeah that's it!' Kevin thinks to himself holding his head in his knees.<br>"Hello?" a voice says from behind Kevin.. Kevin turns and see's a 50+ year old Ben(?) floating.  
>"Yep I have lost it!" Kevin says before blacking out.<p>

-LINE BRAKE-

Kevin awoke to the sounds of horns and grinding of gears, Kevin looks around and spots the 10 year old Max watching him like a hawk.  
>"Grandpa he's awake." the 10 year old Max says with a smile on his face.<br>'Nope not a dream.' Kevin thinks pinching his cheeks.  
>"You hurt?" Max(?) asks.<br>"No." Kevin says rolling his eyes.  
>"You sure?." Max(?) asks with a smile.<br>"Yeah.. can you explain how he was floating?" Kevin asks.  
>"Oh.. that." Max(?) says pointing towards a hover board.<br>"Oh ok.." Kevin says closing his eyes.  
>The sound of the engine settling and being swiched off catches Kevin's attention.<br>'Great.. how to deal with a 50 Ben...' Kevin thinks as the 50 Ben walks in dressed in a green hawwian shirt with a white line down oneside.  
>"Hey kid.. your ok." the 50 Ben says with a smile on his face.<br>"Yeah I am." Kevin says annoyed.  
>"What's your name?" Max(?) asks.<br>"Kevin E. Levin." Kevin says hoping the 50 year old Ben noticed it.. but not dice.  
>"Well Kevin.. I'm Benjamin Tennyson." Benjamin says sitting down on the chouch.<br>"My grandson is Maxwell Tennyson.. but he likes to be called Max." Benjamin adds with a smile on his face.  
>'Ok freaky... Ben is the Grandpa and Max is the Grandson.. what the hell is this?' Kevin thinks as a flash of gold light blinds the people in the RV as standing before them was none other then Paradox.<br>"Hello again Kevin." Paradox says with a smile.  
>"Paradox.. what brings you here?" Kevin asks as he turns to see me.<br>"Why?" Benjamin asks.  
>"You don't recognise him?" Paradox asks.<br>"Sort of." Benjamin says shrugging his shoulders.  
>"Well... no matter.. Kevin you are in a universe where Ben as you know him has aged before he gained the Omnitrix.. Ben has had Kenny and Kenny gave Max the second.. but that matters not.. Kevin you are here to make sure you get the Omnitrix of this Universe so you can help Ben in the one after this." Paradox says.<br>"What about my Osmosian DNA?" Kevin asks.  
>"The Omnitrix of this universe has to go to you.. the Osmosian DNA will merge with the Omnitrix." Paradox says looking down at his pocket watch.<br>"We must go." Paradox adds taking Kevin in a flash of gold light.

-LINE BRAKE-

"Were are we?" Kevin asks trying not to be sick.  
>"The forest.. one hour before the Omnitrix is to impact." Paradox says.<br>"An hour.. ok.. may I ask why?" Kevin asks gesturing to himself.  
>"Time around this world is altered.. You are here... your an alternative Kevin if you will.. Kevin of this universe is 89 year old and suffering from memory loss." Paradox says watching the Omnitrix come closer to the earth.<br>"Oh.." Kevin says looking down at the ground.  
>"Here it come's.. as soon as you have the Omnitrix I will transport you and the alternative Vilgax to a negative space were you will fight and come out the victor then you should be able to return to your normal age." Paradox says watching the Omnitrix crass into the ground.<p>

-END FOR NOW-


End file.
